H3h3Productions
|username = h2h2productions |username appearance = h2h2productions |other media = *Website *Instagram *Merch *Twitch |image = Ethan and Hila.jpg |videos = 1400+ |status = Inactive |style = Comedy, reaction, and vlogging |join date = April 29, 2011 |vids = 150+ }} | username = UCLtREJY21xRfCuEKvdki1Kw | image = | style = Interviews | joindate = April 7, 2017 | Twitter = h3h3productions | Facebook = | Other Media = WebsiteInstagram | vids = 70+ | update = Once a week | status = Active | video = | Most Viewed Video = }} h3h3Productions is a comedic American YouTube channel run by the married couple Ethan (born June 24, 1985 32) and 'Hila Klein, ' (born December 12, 1987 30), commonly consisting of comedic reaction videos with sketches. Aside from that, they also hold their own podcast. Ethan started the group and Hila joined with him. About The channel typically features videos of Ethan reacting to content (usually by pranksters and hip hop artists) uploaded on the video sharing platform in a light-hearted, humorous manner, intermixed with surreal and comedic sketches. The channel has gained a reputation for criticizing certain Internet trends and personalities as well as the policies of YouTube itself. The channel experienced a rapid growth in viewership in 2015, due to frequent exposure on Reddit, reaching a million subscribers in March 2016. Ethan also discusses trending or random topics and situations in what many deem in a clever, interesting manner. Ethan has also appeared in crossovers with other YouTubers, some of them featuring IDubbbzTV, PewDiePie, and most notably Filthy Frank. History The channel released its first reaction video of the video poem "Girls Who Read" in November 2013. In April 2015, the couple moved from Israel to the United States, where they now reside in New York City. In 2016, they moved to Los Angeles. The channel joined the Freedom! network after their old partner, Collective Digital Studio, turned on them after their most popular video, Kissing Pranks, was forcibly removed by Fullscreen, a move in which Collective supported after legal action was threatened against them. h3h3 has a long-standing dispute with SoFloAntonio and the whole SoFlo enterprise ever since their SoFloAntonio reaction video was uploaded on April 2, 2015. h3h3 criticised SoFloAntonio for freebooting, which is the practice of ripping videos and articles off the internet for the purposes of personal re-distribution for attention and monetary gains. SoFlo (including SoFloAntonio and the rest of the SoFlo employees) in turn have threatened legal action for libel, slander and defamation against h3h3 and other YouTubers who make videos criticising them (this includes Lewis Spears and Marcus Dibble) multiple times. In the timespan of February 9-11, 2016, h3h3productions released two videos, critical of SoFlo's freebooting practices on their Facebook and YouTube pages. In December 2016, h3h3 productions launched it's own podcast which features popular YouTubers and other celeberties. Personal Life Ethan Edward Klein was born in Ventura, California to an Ashkenazi Jewish family. From 2004 to 2009, he attended University of California, Santa Cruz, where he studied English Literature and graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree in creative write. Hila Hakmon Klein was born in Holon, Israel to a Sephardic Jewish family. She served as a soldier in the Israeli Defense Forces for two years. COPYRIGHT infringement lawsuit + FUPA On May 24, 2016, H3H3 productions released a video confirming that they were being sued by Matt Hosseinzadeh based on the fact that their reaction video involving Matt Hosseinzadeh violated US copyright law. This incited Philip DeFranco to create a donation fund on the site GoFundMe.com. A massive range of popular YouTubers and general celebrities have donated to the fund, such as Garry Newman, Keemstar, jacksepticeye, kwebbelkop, penguinz0, Shane Gill, Markiplier, TheAngryGrandpa, vsauce3, GradeAUnderA,boogie2988, Notch and most famously, LeafyIsHere, considering the famous drama between the two merely weeks beforehand. On May 26 2016, just two days after bringing the lawsuit to light, Ethan and Hila uploaded a video titled 'A New Chapter for Fair Use on YouTube' in which they thanked the "overwhelming support" on the GoFundMe fund, and expressed their awe at the unexpectedness of the support. In the video, the couple went on to explain that with all of the money raised for their court case is going directly into an escrow account in care of Morrison Lee attorneys and is to be used by them to protect unfair copyright claim victims. The account is known as the 'Fair Use Protection Account' or FUPA, a play on the slang word for a large area of fat above the pubic region. On late 2017, Ethan and Hila announced that they finally won the lawsuit that was a very important thing that happened. Other Channel: Ethan and Hila Ethan and Hila also has a second channel of entertainment. Ethan and Hila do their best to make videos every day of the Ethan and Hila channel and the h3h3productions channel. In 2016, Ethan announced that the 2 channels would blend together, and that Ethan and Hila would be inactive. However, at the start of 2017 the channel has been used again for vlogs and extra content, but has been inactive again since November of that year. Trivia *Ethan has a mild form of tourette syndrome, which apparently results in his constant eyebrow movement that some people have pointed out. *Based on their DNA Test, Ethan is: **99.7% European ***99.1% Ashkenazi Jewish ***0.6% Broadly European **0.2% Western Asian & North African ***0.2% North African & Arabian **0.1% East Asian & Native American ***0.1% Broadly East Asian *While Hila is: **77.4% Western Asian & North African ***43.2% Western Asian (Iraqi) ***28.0% North African & Arabian (Libyan) ***6.2% Broadly Western Asian & North African **21.9% European ***10.1% Italian ***4.0% Ashkenazi Jewish ***3.9% Iberian (Spanish). Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Israeli YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers